Every Moment
by HuntressoftheLight
Summary: Thalia is an orphan, found in the dim and deathly Darktown, she is adopted by an exiled noble family who soon find she has the gift of magic. They seek training for her from Anders, a mysterious healer in Darktown. He trains her for a year, but suddenly she is captured and taken to the gallows. Can she live as a caged bird? Or will she deny her fate and seek to fly?
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

When they dragged me away I was sure it was to end my life once and for all. I knew she would never stand for me living, having had been here right under her nose all these years. But I couldn't help myself. I had to say it, "It was worth it, every moment."

IXI

Some unknown days later I had awoken in a damp, musty cell. Barely clothed and shivering, I sat up in the impenetrable darkness, or maybe that was just the feeling of loneliness in this place. As I recalled the latest events in my head I was shocked to still be alive. I checked my body for any bruises or minor injuries. When I touched my leg a sharp pain spread down my leg in an almost, straight line. A scrape perhaps? Probably from being dragged on the rough stone floor.

I placed my hands centimeters above my leg, and recited a simple healing spell.

Suddenly, all my resolve and strength had disappeared at once, leaving me gasping for breath; clawing at the open air, "_Damn."_ I cursed harshly.

How could I have been that stupid? Of course they would have blocked the usage of magic down here!

Magic was my first nature. Everything in my life had been so intertwined with my power. I would always use magic as a first resort even just to do everyday things. Of course, I had never ran into the problem of hiding my magic, until recently.

I don't exactly know where, or to whom, I was born. What I do know, is that I was raised in Darktown by an exiled noble family. I am not their own blood, but just as close to it. I still do not know to this day what their previous surname was, but the residents of Darktown took to calling them the Royals of the Dark. So they adopted the surname Royals, hoping no one from their past recognized them.

When the Royals had been exiled from the luxury from Hightown, they hadn't lost their money, but it was at the cost of their pride.

The Royals had a disagreement with the Viscount and the Knight-Commander. The Knight-Commander had threatened that if they did not succeed to the new laws - Templars now had the right to "search" (more like rip apart) nobles homes, despite whatever social status they had. The Royals wouldn't stand for such disrespect of their privacy; corrupt Templars are unpredictable. The Knight-Commander didn't tolerate resistance, but she couldn't execute them, so she simply convinced the Viscount to bann them from living in Hightown, or from purchasing property that would elevate them back to noble status.

The Royals took their exile rather well, compared to the reaction of many other nobles, who despised the new laws, when they found out what had happened to the Royals. A silent submission had swept over Hightown, like a gentle breeze with a sinister mission, and right into Knight-Commander Meredith's palm.

The Royal's had lived in Lowtown for a short while, but after a devastating attack on their only daughter, Layla, by religious fanatics they decided that they needed to retreat even deeper into Kirkwall, to get away from the Chantry and the Templars.

Kira and Milo Royal had one more child, a son named Noah, who had just been born before the exile. It was Noah who had found me three years later.

I was wrapped in a green threadbare cloth, practically unnoticeable, I lay next to the side of an abandoned factory. As Noah and his parents were cautiously making their way back home, he had spotted a small pink face in the corner of his eye. Curious, he walked up to me and picked me up, his parents noticed his absence and rushed to his side. Instantly seeing the babe he was holding, and a confused look in his eyes,

"Moma? Where are they?"

"Where are what dear?" His mother responded calmly.

Tears were filling up in Noah's eyes, "Where are the parents? Momas and dads can't leave their child. Can they?!" Panic struck his heart. If this babe's parents left it, then that meant that his parents could leave him too, "You'll never leave me, right?"

Noah's mother knelt down close to him, and held him tightly in a warm embrace, "No, of course not. Never."

Noah looked into my face intently, even with all the commotion, I still had not stirred. Noah handed me into his mother's arms and asked if I was dead. His mother replied no, but that I looked very ill and wouldn't be able to respond until I had gotten better.

"Can we make her better?" Noah's eyes looked expectantly at his mother and father.

A smile broke out across his father's face, "Yes, we can. But only if you're sure you want a little sister."

"I do! Please help her!" Noah cried out.

That night they took me to their house, it was the nicest one in Darktown, but event the best of Darktown couldn't compare to the worst of Lowtown. Although, the money that they had kept from their past did help with furnishing, clothing, and food. Their gold helped supply the few honest merchants of Darktown. The Royals had high hopes for Darktown one day, but for now they had to stabilize their own well being.

It didn't take long for the Royals to see that I was a very stubborn girl. They told me that with one look into my big, violet eyes, they named me Thalia. Once I had become healthy, they grew to love me as if I was their own.

As the years past, Darktown was slowly benefitting from the Royal's support, it was still just as dark and murky, but the people and trade there had significantly changed. Business was crawling its way upward, out of the hole that was the Undercity, as more and more gold entered the flow. A few new vendors had even set up in Darktown. Among them was a fruit and vegetable stall run by Ferelden refugees, which got its produce from the refugees starting up farms just outside the city. Some of the new vendors had been skeptical of selling in Darktown, many of them were afraid of being mugged and all their goods taken, but Milo Royal, my father, had promised them protection.

By the time I was sixteen, the Ferelden refugees were pouring into the city like mad. Before anyone knew it, the city had reached its maximum limit in only months after the suspicions of the Blight were confirmed. The refugees that actually made it into the city, before Kirkwall closed its gates, did not find anymore ease inside the City of Chains than they did outside waiting. They filled up every nook and cranny of Darktown, stealing and beating their way for survival. That year was very tough on my father, he had to enforce the stalls with more guards and even paid people to start handing out pallets to the new refugees about how things worked in Darktown. He hoped this would keep the number of killings and muggings down.

After that one very hard year, full of struggling, starvation, and stress, things quieted down. Once word had gotten to Kirkwall that the Hero of Ferelden had defeated the Blight, many of the refugees went back to Ferelden to see if they could re-create their life again. Some moved out of Darktown to start working in the fields with other refugees outside Kirkwall. Darktown still had substantially more people living there than before, but that was to be expected. My father said that maybe, just maybe, if these people worked hard and honest, they could benefit Darktown. Many of them did, others...not as much. The ones that did not, joined criminal organizations like the Carta or Coterie, or wound up dead in a back alley.

That year, after the blight had ended, a healer from Ferelden set up a clinic in Darktown. His services were welcomed in Darktown, as he did not ask for coin, and he was able to cure many an illness and injury. I begged my father to let me help at the clinic, I told him that I needed somewhere that I could study magic and practice too. Eventually he agreed to meet with Anders, the Healer, and discuss with him the necessary arrangements to become his apprentice.

The Royals had first discovered my use of magic when I was very young, around when I was five. I was playing with Lucas, an elven boy my age, during winter. Lucas and I were in Noah's room when a chilly, toe curling, breeze swept through the house. The hearth was put out in an instant, leaving a thin trail of smoke up the chimney.

We shivered and chattered our teeth, when a woman walked into the room. With each step she took, the room plummeted deeper into the coldness, "Such beautiful innocence," She took a staggered look at me when I gazed back at her with fear and confusion she snapped her head away and onto Lucas. When his eyes became level with hers, a tranquility washed over him. This woman reminded him of his mother, such kind and gentle eyes... he would do anything for his mother, and for this woman!

Lucas heard whispers in the back of his head, telling him, suggesting to him, that he should hurt Thalia. He had but no choice to comply. Lucas turned his back on the woman and faced me, "Emma abelas, Tali," Lucas raised the wooden horse,, and struck me on the head. Although, the wooden horse didn't hurt badly, Lucas's betrayal did.

"No! Lucas stop!" I wailed, then I yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO? MAKE IT STOP!" I punched the woman to no avail, she merely laughed at my puny attempts.

So much anger course through my veins. I had to make her stop! I had to! My hands were met with a warm glow and when I struck her again, she too screamed; a mixture of shock and pain.

The woman took a step back and nursed her leg, "My, my... a mage?" A blinding light burst from within her, burning her body to a crisp. In her absence another form rose, but this was a gruesome sight. An abomination roared, with melded flesh, popping veins, and a construed figure, "I love to eat mages."

I broke out in a cold sweat, and was paralyzed with fear. I knew then, that I wanted to live through this experience. And I wanted this thing to die. I threw all of my weight against the creature, which wasn't much.

"Make it go away! AWAY AWAY AWAY!" I screamed and firmly closed my eyes shut, refusing to open them, and it was gone...

Only darkness remained.

The familiar silence had returned.

When I opened my eyes once again the bloodthirsty creature was gone, but so was my silence.

Lucas shed tears of sorrow and clung to me as if I was the only thing keeping him alive. I stood there, not responding, instead pondering with a blank expression. Why had this happened, where was mother and father?

I pushed Lucas away, which shut him up right away. His sniffling came to an end, as he helped me search the house for my parents. I found them laying unconscious in their room.

"Mom... dad...? Mom! Dad! Wake up! The evil lady's gone now!" I shook them vigorously, praying to the Maker they were alive, "Don't be dead...you can't be!" After a few minutes, they finally awoke.

They hadn't recalled what happened. They were having a normal conversation, when all of the sudden they woke up here. I told them that an evil lady transformed into an even more ugly and evil thing and said it was going to eat me. I also mentioned that she even had turned Lucas against me, which Lucas was quite embarrassed about.

"How did you mange to get away?" My father held me and Lucas close, relieved that we were not harmed.

"I hit it, and closed my eyes, and then it was gone," I said shyly.

Lucas knitted his brows together, and said, "That's not what happened. She froze the thing and then it was on fire. It burned down to ash in only seconds."

My parents exchanged worried looks, they now knew of my power. Noah would hear of this when he got home from his friend's, he would be cautioned and told to tell no one. Lucas was also sworn to secrecy.

From that day on I was an apostate.

IXI

A cough from the dungeon hallway - a slow creeping candle light made its way closer to me - awoke me from my thoughts of the past, "Hello?" My voice came out cracked and hoarse.

A mumble escaped the mystery candle holder. He walked toward my voice - light drawing rapidly closer.

"Over here," I said a little louder. Hoping he would pin point which cell mine was.

He did.

"Mage," a Templar man said coldly.

"That's no way to treat a lady. Could you a be gentleman and answer a few questions?" I attempted to remain lighthearted to no avail.

The Templar's eyes narrowed dangerously low, but he assessed me as no threat, "Fine."

By his uniform my first question was already answered. I was in the Gallows. But another one had arisen, "Do you know if I am scheduled to be tranquil or if I am part of the Circle now?" I tried to say my words as calmly as I could but the idea of tranquility scared me more than any Templar or demon could.

"Name?" He sounded bored almost, as if this was usual, talking about tranquility.

"Thalia Royals."

The moment my name left my lips the knight stiffened, and tensed, "By the mercy," he said ironically, "of the Knight-Commander, you are part of the Circle. But know this, we all will be watching you very closely," He did not try to hid his disdain, and I did not expect him to, "Tomorrow you'll be administered into the Circle officially. That is, _if _you pass your harrowing." With that he continued his long, mid-night shift down the hall, completely ignoring me. He didn't care if I had another question or not.

The next morning I was awakened by a different Templar, he told me to address him as Knight-Captain. He would be escorting me to my harrowing. I was on my best behavior to be respectful, but I was really testing my limits.

On our walk to the harrowing chamber the Knight-Captain had tripped and fallen on a loose cobblestone. I did my best not to snicker, and offered a hand to help him back up. He was confused at first, he thought I was trying to cast a spell on him, but once he realized I was trying to help he took my hand gratefully.

"Thanks..." he finally said. He was still blushing from his trip.

"First nice thing I've heard a from Templar all week! As a matter of fact, my whole life. Well, except for that one time when..." I knew I had said too much already. I should have just said 'you're welcome' and shut up.

"What time?" The Knight-Captain asked curiously.

"Its nothing, really," I was desperately avoiding the question.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," He pressed farther into the topic.

"Well it is! Okay, its nothing!" I yelled at him. Biting my tongue hard after wards, regretting my temper.

I must have been the luckiest mage in the world. Any regular Templar would have had my head. But the Knight-Captain wasn't regular.

He held his hand out as if greeting me for the first time, "I'm Cullen. And if you pass your harrowing maybe you'll tell me the story one day?"

I shook his hand cautiously, not fully believing his friendliness, "Maybe..." _I don't think so._ We arrived at the harrowing chamber. Cullen gestured for me to enter, and I did.

I had never heard the word harrowing before, at least, not when someone was speaking to me. Over the years I had caught bits and pieces of words like maleficar and annulment but I paid no attention to them, instead I listen in on the gossip when eavesdropping.

I couldn't have prepared myself for what was to come. Luckily, Anders already had.


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

Chapter 2: First Encounter

I found myself laying on the ground, visibly I looked unconscious, but on the inside my heart was pounding like a hammer. When my eyes adjusted to my new surroundings my pulse calmed a bit.

I was in the Fade, the place of my dreams, where I could make anything come a reality. Here, time was slow, stilling the hourglass of life. This place I felt safer than anywhere else, despite the desperate whispers that nipped at my mind.

As I took in my strange surrounding I knew I was not in my own paradise of the Fade but an area that took on a most hostile aura.

Someone - something - was watching me. I shifted my eyes to the left where I felt the thing's gaze lingering. I lifted my chin and spoke softly, "I can sense you there. Don't skulk in the shadows."

A young girl emerged from the misty ground, "Impressive," the girl's voice was high-pitched laced with a magical undertone, "My name is Curiot," she smiled mischievously.

There was something off about this girl, she definitely wasn't another dreamer, "Tali." I gave Curiot a cynical look, "My name is Tali."

Curiot laughed at my distrust, "Glad to see you're friendly," she took a step closer, "You're here for your harrowing, are you not? I can help, if you'll let me." She gave me an excited smile, like a real child would if they had been given a present.

"You must think me naïve to accept such an offer. Besides, what could you offer me other than your death...demon." Now I understood, she was definitely a demon, what else could she be? Anders said that the Spirits of the Fade rarely interfered with mortal affairs, and that demons preyed on dreamers like me.

"Now, now, don't go throwing out accusations when you have no idea what you're talking-" Curiot stopped mid-sentence, cautiously checking around her, "Come with me," she took hold of my hand but I yanked it away, "Please, we need to leave now," Her voice was desperate. This time she firmly grabbed my arm and tugged me with an unexpected force. I had no choice but to follow.

She didn't let go of my arm until we had arrived at a more peaceful area. I was completely confused and didn't like the idea of letting this demon lead me to her lair.

"Why did we leave there?" I demanded.

"You must have sensed the hostility in the air," Curiot looked worried, "That was part of Gurdur's territory; a pride demon. He sensed us, and came to investigate. I couldn't let him know you were here, not yet anyway."

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Not yet?"

"To pass your Harrowing, you must defeat him. We won't have much time left before the templars declare you gone, Gurdur is powerful and it will take quite a bit of power to overtake him... if you let me I can help you with that."

"No! Do you I'm an idiot? You are clearly not human nor spirit," I backed away, keeping a cautious distance.

"I already told you, I am no demon," Curiot sighed, she knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Then what are you?"

"There it is, the very question many wanderers of the Fade ask. Even if I did explain to you, you would not believe me," Curiot thought for a moment more, "If you let me help you, it will cost you nothing, and I'll tell you what I am. Maybe you'll believe after I've gained your trust," She shrugged.

"You're saying that, you'll help me, and then tell me what I want to know? Without anything from my part?" I asked disbelieving.

"Well, you'd be doing me a favor by getting rid of Gurdur. He's been trying to capture me for a while now," Curiot shivered, "I expect he'd eat me and turn what's left into a mindless slave..."

"D-Demons can do that? I mean, turn other dwellers of the Fade into slaves?" This news was unheard of before.

Curiot knitted her eyebrows, "Where do you think blood magic came from? Except here we don't need blood, the Fade is...special like that. Well, for those who look close enough."

"Do you...look close enough?" I inquired carefully. This girl, demon, whatever she was, seemed to know quite a bit.

To my surprise she burst into a fit of laughter, "You're quite straightforward. I've dealt with people before that you wouldn't believe how badly cryptic they were. But to answer your question, I have looked for certain...magical benefits here, but I only use them against the most hostile of enemies."

I didn't really understand what she meant. Did she just threaten me? Saying that she could hurt me if I tried to attack her. Then again, all that she was asking for, was for me to accept her help. And if she tried anything funny, I would catch her off guard and hopefully that would give me enough time to finish her off, "Okay," I finally announced.

"Okay, you'll let me help you?" Curiot couldn't contain the joy in her voice, which slightly unnerved me.

"Yes. Let's get this over with," I looked around at my surroundings and realized I had no idea where I was, "Could you, take me there?"

"Of course!" Curiot clapped her hands together and set down a path-like walkway.

For a while we walked in silence, until we came upon a scene a most familiar sight to me.

A templar stood before us, but instead of the usual insignia of a burning sword, there was a dark-green crossbow on the silver breastplate. Bits of wavy golden hair stuck out of the bottom of the helmet, reminding me of someone I knew.

I pushed away the thought, this demon could not trick me with illusions of friends I once had. No matter how similar...

Curiot was the first to break the uneasy silence, "Come now Gurdur, taking the form of a loved one, such an amateur trick. Why not face us in your true form?"

"I prefer it this way. Ahh, Thalia, is it? The memory of the person I take form of is quite a mystery to you, yet you care for them all the same. Skylar," Gurdur smirked with amusement.

That name conjured so many fond memories I had forgotten. I forced myself to stop walking down memory lane; I didn't want to feed the demon more of my weaknesses, "I will kill you where you stand, demon. Your disgusting abuses to my memories do nothing to faze me. You are not Skylar, I know that. Besides, I have a bit of anger to vent." I smiled at the memory of how Skylar and I used to spar like this. Well, not exactly like this. It was under much more friendlier terms.

I turned around to find Curiot gone from my side; she seemed to have started meditating a good distance away from battle. I cursed at her, I thought she said she was going to help! I turned my attention back onto Gurdur, who was already in process of throwing a fireball, I barely dodged it by literally leaping to my left.

As I hit the ground I summoned an arcane bolt to deflect most of the damage of the remaining fire bolt. I quickly got back on my feet just in time to dispel Gurdur's next spell.

Before I realized it, the battle became a quick back and forth, throwing fire and ice balls, reflecting and blocking eachother's attacks, and every once and a while Gurdur would change forms, as he violated my mind in search of memories to feed off of.

All of the sudden, Gurdur had gained the upper hand, catching me in a paralysis. I stared in horror as the demon, now in the form of Lucas, eyed me hungrily, "Your power will make a very nice meal."

"I've that one before!" I yelled back.

Having forgotten about Curiot, the demon let down his defenses, leaving him utterly vulnerable. Curiot struck him, yet she was not there. One after another, not giving him the chance to even think about recovering.

The invisible beating continued even after Gurdur lay lifeless on the ground.

"You can stop now," I spoke to the empty air.

"Just making sure," Curiot walked calmly up from behind me.

I jumped up, expecting her to appear in front of me, "How did you...?"

"The most simple way to put it, is that I centered all my energy into a sort of astral projection where I could attack him from afar using a good bit of mana in one burst. It's especially effective when someone else is keeping the enemy busy," Curiot gave Gurgur once last glance, "and you did that perfectly. But something tells me this was almost too easy. It's smells fishy."

"But you can't smell in the Fade," I pointed out.

"My point exactly. As for all Harrowing purposes you have defeated your demon and can return to become a full fledged mage." Curiot started forming a portal for my return, "As for our deal, the next time you visit the Fade in your dreams I will indulge your curiosity."

She motioned for me to step into the completed portal, I was almost sure she was going to try and take possession of me, but no such thing occurred. I passed through the portal safely, and emerged back into my own dimension seamlessly.

~X~

"You're alive! And not possessed!" I heard a templar say astounded.

Had they expected me to fall prey to demons? There was still that Curiot girl, but I would soon find out her true nature. She had kept her word in aiding me, and she didn't try to take over me, so I'll keep my suspicions in the back of my mind for now.

First-Enchanter Orsino greeted me with respect, "I don't think I've ever seen a mage pass their Harrowing and come back without fainting from exhaustion."

"My secret?" I offered him, "Keeping a level head, and not letting your emotions get in the way of a fight."

"You're saying that this didn't cause you serious mental stress?" Orsino lifted an eyebrow, he began to question whether or not I really was possessed.

I picked right up on this. The last thing I needed was one of the templars to overhear our conversation and tell Meredith that I _might_ be possessed, "I have nothing a pride demon can prey on. I would say that, that was a most helpful benefactor."

Orsino's eyes widen slightly, "You fought a pride demon? They are the most powerful in the demon hierarchy," He looked at me in a new light, "You really have nothing to take pride in being?"

I laughed; he truly knew nothing of me, "I'm a **mage**, who was raised by **exiled **nobles in **Darktown**."

Then I thought to myself, "_Wait, what's not to take pride in being a mage? Just being who I am?"_


	3. Chapter 3: Two Sides to Every Coin

Chapter 3: Two Sides to Every Coin

"You passed you're harrowing with flying colors, surprising, but I'm impressed," Meredith gave me a faux smile, I could swear that her tone hid a hint of venom.

"I'm not easy prey for demons, as you must have originally thought. Growing up in Darktown, you have to build up your will, your endurance. Not like you'd know, living a comfy life up here in the Gallows, with clean quarters," My tongue wouldn't stop, no matter how much my brain was telling me to. The more I sass-talked Meredith the more likely my head would be on a pike the next morning.

Meredith was shocked at my resistant attitude, she knew I would be trouble. But instead of cutting me down, she retained her ugly fake smile, but it soon turned into an annoyed grimace, "I-the Knight-Commander- have the power to execute certain actions that would indeed give your "endurance" a run for its money," She smiled wickedly, "You are a mage of the Circle now, chained up by the Chantry like a good little doggy. You may have survived your harrowing, but one wrong move and I'll take everything away, _maleficar_!"

I took a step back, Meredith's power hungry ragged breathing gave me goosebumps, "Alright, alright, I get your point. Just calm down for Maker's sake!" I motioned my hands up and down for emphasis. I knew this would only further anger her, but at that point I didn't think it mattered anymore. Her facial expression was well worth the punishment.

Meredith snarled, "Such disrespect, you insolent brat! Two months in quarantine!" She exclaimed loudly, her smug countenance returned, "Now leave! Ser William will escort you back to that cell you woke up in!"

Well crap, maybe the ends didn't justify the means. And just when I was getting used to the apprentice's dorms...

My thoughts were cut short by Meredith shooing my away, inwardly laughing at my paled face. I slowly opened up the door to the hall way to find a handsome templar waiting to take me back to quarantine.

I gave him a winning smile, maybe a few friends in the Order wouldn't be so bad? Leniency had to be earned after all, "Pleased to meet you serah, I'm Thalia."

That earned a dry chuckle from Ser William, "That's new, don't think I've ever heard a mage actually say _that _to me. Especially one I've already addressed before. It usually goes along the lines of 'I just want see my family, to have a life, I won't be a danger to anyone I promise!' He used the same pleading tone a desperate mage captive would, as if they have been dragged from their home.

"Already addressed? No, I don't believe we've met." I think I would remember someone who imitated poor victims. Maybe templar friends isn't the way to go, especially if they're all as sick as this one.

"I was on night duty the day you woke up in your cell, speaking of cells you're on your way back to one, am I right?" He gave me a knowing smile, it was all but friendly.

"You!" The realization startled me. He was the rude templar that simply walked away from me when I had been asking him questions. Granted, I didn't think he'd answer any of my questions, and was fortune enough that he did. But his twisted humor reminded me too much of Meredith's.

"Yes, me. Now let's go." Ser William's patience for conversation was suddenly cut short, as he grabbed me by the arm and practically dragged me to the dungeon.

On our way to the dungeon, the Knight-Captain happened to pass by, leaving him in confusion, _Why was Ser William taking Thalia into quarantine?_ But he had no time to think as he had to attend to his duties.

~X~

When Ser William and I finally reached my cell he violently pushed me to the ground inside my cell, being the sick bastard he was.

"Laughing at pain I see? Your just another greedy, abusive templar who doesn't know the first meaning of courtesy!" I yelled at him from behind my bars.

"Courtesy?" He scoffed, "Mages don't deserve courtesy, they're not even human. They're disgusting abominations in waiting. As are you." He left me in the dimly lit dungeon, where it felt as if any resolve was sapped away with the silent wails of the jailed.

I sighed and returned to my old friend, Back-Pain the Bed.

No word from Curiot yet, she hadn't even tried to contact me in the Fade while I slept. Was the on purpose? Or was I somehow unconsciously blocking her out?

I pushed away these thoughts, and focused at the situation at hand. Two months in quarantine? The only way I'll make it out of here is if I rise up in the ranks, gain trust. I wonder if it's even possible for me to become an Enchanter with Meredith in charge. I've already had my harrowing, but what if becoming an Enchanter takes years? The sooner I get out of here, the better.

As I lay creating a plan that would soon be forgotten by morning, I slowly drifted into sleep.

~X~

I soon find myself in the Fade, I couldn't remember waking up here nor standing up even. I turn around to find Curiot smiling from ear to ear.

As I take in my surroundings I realize that the part of the Fade I found myself in doesn't seem at all like the misty floating islands I was so used to.

I was in a library, with towering bookcases full of ancient crumbling tomes probably written in arcane. When I looked at the further most corners of the room I noticed tree branches peeking in, along with flowered bushes and tufts of grass. There was a certain naturalistic beauty to this place I couldn't put my finger on it.

That's when I finally looked up. The sky was a pure blue, displaying such a wonderful lighting, yet the sun was nowhere to be seen. Instead, fluffy sea-foam white clouds formed to complete the picturesque scene.

Curiot's voice finally brought me back down to Nirn, or should I say the Fade?

"Do you like it? It's my favorite out of the rest."

"The rest?" I inquire.

"The rest of the other paradises I've created. It's like when a demon tries to trap a mortal with illusions, tricking the mortal into thinking it's real," Curiot answers.

"And that's different from this how?" I take a step back.

"I'm not trying to contain you in the Fade with a false reality. This setting is merely for aesthetic reasons. The Fade looks all the same, it gets dreary after a few thousand years," Curiot winked at me, noting how my eyes widened in shock at hearing her supposed age.

"Y-You've been alive thousands of years?" I finally voice the question buzzing in my head.

"Well, not exactly... I... don't really know how long I've been here. I was created before time was created. You see, time in the Fade didn't exist until mortals from your world created it, and brought it here when mages from the Imperium came to take over the Golden City. Dwellers of the Fade hadn't cared to interfere with the mortal world. Until man came and corrupted most of us, turning the most affected into what you now call demons," Curiot sighed, she knew explaining this all at once was way too much to take in, "Those dwellers of the Fade, that are now demons, were misguided, they sought affection from their creator, their jealousies had taken over them with help from the corruption, they thought that those mages were why their creator had left them in favor of your world. That is why mages are targeted most by demons, because demons want to be them. Well that, and their power...'What makes you truly human, elf, dwarf, or kossith is your sins' said Ilide, a desire demon I had once crossed paths with," Curiot finally finishes. She had just revealed to me what most scholars would never know despite a lifetime searching for answers.

I had to blink my eyes several times, just to make sure I was really here. My thoughts start to slow down as I process all of this information, but I feel as if she hadn't mentioned something, "But...wait, what does that make you?"

Curiot chuckles, "That takes even more explanation... You know what spirits are right?" I nod yes, "Well, there are actually two different types of spirits: There are the souls of the deceased from your world, stuck here wandering the empty halls of the Fade. And there are the spirits that embody the good virtues of man, they are the exact opposite of demons. When the corruption took over, it split most of the residents here, into two factions: Spirits and Demons. Their disagreements of why their creator had more love for mortals, have left them to what they are today. Spirits believe that what makes a mortal truly mortal are compassion, love, mercy, justice, valor, honor, and many more traits that your kind values," Curiot looked into my eyes.

The true meaning to all this, is for me to understand what she is, yet she still has not told me one thing about herself, this left me with only more questions, "You mentioned that _most_, not all, residents of the Fade were split... Were you one of the unaffected?"

"I was, yes. But that was because I wasn't as susceptible to the corruption. I too, am still searching for answers."

"And also... I was wondering... What do you believe makes a human, human?"

"Not just humans, all mortals in general," She corrects me. She seems hesitant to answer, "I believe that they are both correct, they're just too stubborn to accept that fact. Everything has its opposite, and in a way the opposites are deeply connected. Mortality in itself is something we of the Fade can never have, unless we take it. The same goes for people of your world, you can never be immortal unless you take it from a demon or spirit."

This, all of it, was fascinating. I couldn't believe that I, a mage from Darktown, was being blessed with the answers to some of the world's most mysterious questions. How does Curiot know all of this? Of course she has been alive since before _time itself_.

"But what are-" I'm cut short by a throbbing in my head, I can hear someone in the background screaming at me. My head was being pounded by a hammer with each word they said, until finally I gave up. The last thing I saw was Curiot's concerned face, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, until finally she cast a simple portal and sent me back.

~X~

"Hey, hey!" Cold steel hands awoke me by shaking me senseless, leaving me dizzy for a couple of seconds.

"Huh- wha..." I finally saw who was in front of me. It was Lucas of all people! "Lucas, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. Go back home_ lethallian._" I used his native language even though I was not an elf myself.

"Lucas?" A deep rough voice shattered my image, and pieced it back together forming someone different. Damn templars... "Some friend of yours? Doesn't matter now, you're never going to see them again anway," At that I shot a glare at him, but kept my mouth shut. The templar stood up straighter, "First Enchanter Orsino wants to see you. Now," He announced.

I got up from Back-Pain the bed, and sure enough I found sores on my back from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. I put on my shoes, which were more like fancy slippers. I was about to search for my staff but remembered they don't allow that in quarantine. So quickly and quietly I followed the templar to Orsino's office.

This templar seemed like the average man, I didn't recognize him. But that was to be expected, since I only knew a total of three templars here, including Meredith.

Before I knew it, I found myself in front of Orsino's door, the templar had left me alone. I opened the door slightly, Orsino noticed immediately and called for me to enter.

Once I had shut the door firmly behind me, his face turned serious, "You're already waking on tight ropes with Meredith. Being in quarantine only furthers the templars cruelties towards us. You're an outsider, the first in a long time, not to have been executed on the spot. I must ask for your cooperation, and that you behave expectantly. If you agree I can try and shorten your time down there, but if you get in trouble one more time there is nothing _I_ can do."'

"Agreed," I shake his hand, and a thought pops into my head, "When you say trouble you mean big things, right? Not accidental things?"

He gives me a grim look, "Meredith doesn't tolerate any misconduct. She's sent half the mages here to quarantine, just for looking at her the wrong way. One more thing before you leave," He looks at me with pity.

"Yes?" I say.

"I know you're young, but in this place you don't want to fall in love. Don't be foolish and naïve, it gets you killed."

"Being in love gets you killed?" I ask, bewildered.

"It depends on what you consider 'killed' as," He turned away leaving me with his cryptic statement, "You may go now, I trust you can see yourself back to quarantine, I don't want to have to involve anymore templars then necessary. And remember your promise."

I opened the door, only to find a small black cat sitting not ten feet from the end of the hall. It's yellow eyes were burned into my memory. When I blinked the cat was gone.

As I walk back to the dungeons, I think to myself. Was that some kind of omen? If it was, what did it mean? Black cats were a sign of bad luck...and magic. Funny how the two are connected.

I enter the lower reaches of the dungeons and am greeted rudely by the jailor, "Eh? Why are you not accompanied by a templar?" He raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"I was told to come back here by myself, and I complied. Is that not enough?" I say in a monotone, if I dared add tone, my attitude would shine through.

The jailor grunted but decided it was too much trouble to tell his higher ups. He signed me into his log and I proceeded to my cell.

When I lay my eyes on me cell, I find myself surprised that I actually willingly came back here. But a promise is a promise. I stepped inside the small space and closed the barred door sadly behind me. Maybe something more interesting would happen tomorrow?

This boredom had started to crush me, I lived for adventure and adrenaline, when it was needed of course. All I really could do for the next couple of weeks was sleep. Looks like Back-Pain the Bed is going to get upgraded to best-friend status.


	4. Chapter 4: Taking a Chance for Sunlight

Chapter 4: Taking a Chance for Sunlight

About three and a half weeks had passed, Curiot came to me while I slept in spurts some lasting a few seconds others lasting hours, but I could never gain her attention. It was like a never ending game of puzzles, with each game a different world of paradises. Each had taken me aback, in awe of their beauty. In a few weeks I had traveled from the snow-caped Frostback Moutains to the bustling city of the Tevinter Imperium. Each a new and exciting wonder to my wandering eyes.

But it was my curiosity that drove me through all of those obstacles, my curiosity for my one goal, my one question that had remained unanswered.

Each time I was sure I had reached the end of all the games, I had awoken suddenly to a pounded heart, not of fear, but of the feeling of excitement I had, just before I reached the end.

Hours had blurred into days, and days into weeks, as I lay there forgetting time, whether it was day or night, or having the rare occasion of a civilized conversation with a templar.

I had started to loth the nights that Ser William patrolled, it was every three or so days. And each time he mocked me, insulted me, without a hint of regret. Each time he brushed me off so nonchalantly, as if I really were nothing but a slave to him, to the Chantry, to everything Imperialistic. And in a way he was right, I was stuck here whether I liked it or not. I had plenty of time to think in my cell, I devised many different plans of escape, but most of them ended up with plenty of risks that included death and Tranquilty.

I still shivered at the idea of Tranquility, how could anyone be so cruel? But then I take one look at Meredith and my question is answered.

If Orinso had truly kept his word, then it should be about time that I get out of this cell... Speak of the devil...

"'It's about time I get to see some some sunlight!' she thinks," It was not Orsino, in fact, but a scrawny elf with light green tattoos sprawling across his arms. He was clearly not a templar, do they even let elves be templars? Come to think of it I've only ever seen humans as templars...

"Who are you?" I stand up and walk coolly up to the metal bars.

"It's Flint milady, and I'm here on behalf of the ever-busy and stressed First-Enchanter," He gave me a wink as he unlocked my jail cell, "And now you're free! Go my dove!" He motioned outward, as if looking upon a grassy hill. But the only scenery to be found were the umbra halls. Flint noticed this too, "Tsk, this is no fitting place to run. Ah, too bad. Although... it made for a great spur-of-the-moment thing to say, did it not?" He gave me a silly grin and made way for me to step out.

I stared wide-eyed and confused, "You are very strange," Was the only thing I could manage to say, despite it being blatantly rude.

"Why, thank you! I'll just take that as a compliment. Besides, if no one was weird don't you think the world would be so much more bland?" Flint was blonde and had yellow-green eyes, he reminded me so much of the tales of the Dalish I had heard about. The green tattoos covering his arms only strengthened my theory.

My head shoots up to look him straight in the eyes, "Were you Dalish before you were captured?"

Flint frowned for a split second before replacing it with a fake smile, "You catch on quick, it was the tattoos wasn't it? It's always the tattoos." Flint became slightly unnerved from under my gaze, "So, then, let's be off shall we? I'll be taking you to the library where Enchanter Bernael is giving a lecture on the study and origins of restoration magic."

"Sounds...interesting," I said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Trust me when I say it's not." Flint chuckles, his eyes glimmer with a sparkle of light from one of the few passing candles.

"Well, there goes my motivation. Whoosh. Poof. Gone out the window!" I say making a swooping gesture.

"If there was one," He adds onto my sentence, which makes me laugh, "If there's no windows, you still have your motivation," He smirks, "So try not to fall asleep."

"Ah well, the windows here arn't big enough for my will anyway," We take the final step out of the dungeon and into the first rays of sunlight. It feels heart-warming, and I absorb as much as I can before entering the library.

"This is where you go ahead and I take my leave. Milady," He tips an imaginary hat, and turns away.

"Hey, Flint!" I yell after him.

"Yes Milady?" He raises an eyebrow.

I'm suddenly at a loss for words and say the next thing that pops into my mind, "Next time you should get a real hat. It would look good on you." This time it was my turn to walk away. I open the large library door and find my self in a room not unlike the library I saw in the Fade, but without the plants or sky. Yes, the short ceiling defiantly took away the overall awe any person would experience here.

Enchanter Bernael spots me and waves me over to the front of the room, "Everyone, this is Thalia. She just got out of quarantine, so don't try any funny business that would get her in more trouble."

Someone in the front row muttered 'or killed'. This caused me to internally chuckle, while biting my lip to keep it from showing. Yes, it would definitely not be nice if I was dead.

Enchanter Berneal pointed to an empty seat near the far right and told me that is where I could sit for today. I followed his direction and found my spot. Uncharacteristically, I was quiet, and decided to observe my fellow mages.

There was a huge diversity amongst the group; Kirkwall having had an influx of refugees in its past years. Some were quite young, others were of old age. A lecture on restoration magic was open to all ages, as that was one of the few magics the templars deemed safe. If Meredith took away lessons on restoration magic, the art of _healing,_ who knew what she would do next? Certainly people would realize that she's clearly insane.

"Does anyone here know how to cast a healing spell? It doesn't matter what type, just some sort of model we can use," Enchanter Bernael raised his voice to ask the whole class. A young timid looking girl, with mousey features and light brown hair, lifted her hand.

The Enchanter waved her forward and asked her to demonstrate the spell to all of us. I would have volunteered, but using magic after just getting out of quarantine was prohibited.

A tranquil, with sandy blonde hair and a scar cut across his left cheek, walked up behind the girl, and presented her with a cage with a wounded rabbit inside.

"Ahh!" She yelled, quite surprised someone was behind her.

"Gwen, it's just Neal, there's no need to be afraid..." A flash of pain crossed the Enchanter's face, if you had blinked you would have missed it.

"Oh...yes, Neal," Gwen also looked forlorn, but she was less adapt to hiding it. Gwen accepted the cage and performed a healing spell on the rabbit.

Enchanter Bernael cleared his throat, and with it, cleared the awkward tension, "Now then, that is how a healing spell is cast. If you paid attention in detail you'd have noticed how her hands..." He had began his lecture once more, but I had stopped paying attention, and drifted back into my own world of thoughts.

Did Gwen know Neal before he was tranquil? I wonder if Neal was Bernael's apprentice... What if Gwen and Neal had been in love and then he was turned? Maker that would be awful. Is that what Orsino meant when he said to be cautious about falling in love? Where did Neal get that scar from? The lecture is already over. When did that happened?

My mind was buzzing with thoughts and when I finally centered back into reality, I had missed most of the lesson, not that I needed it. But if I was paying more attention to other people, I might have gotten a clue to who they are, instead of faceless bodies.

I'm guided towards the exit door of the library, and follow a small group back to the apprentice dorms.

Instantly I recognize my own cubicle-like room, which is at the far end. Surprisingly, I find my possessions untouched, and my rosewood staff lay across my purple-gold sheeted bed.

A voice comes up from behind me, "I made sure they didn't go through your stuff while your gone. Despite how much they wanted to," The voice ended with a chuckle.

"Thank you...?" I turn around, "Knight-Captain!" I exclaim, "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up, and you can call me Cullen. You got out of quarantine today, am I correct?"

"Correct. I've just come back from a lecture about restoration magic," I feel slightly uncomfortable having a chatty conversation with an templar officer. Why is he so friendly? Shouldn't he hate me?

"Why did you get sent in the first place?" He asks.

"Oh that, well... um... how do I explain it? I may have or may have not back talked Meredith," I add a dry laugh, unsure of his response.

Cullen frowns, but not because of me, "You mean you argued with her. I almost find it hard to believe that she's giving out such a harsh punishment for something so little." He turns away, deep in thought.

Abruptly, his heads comes back up, as if just aware that he was in the presence of another.

"Are you... okay?" I look upon his surprised features, "You didn't forget I was here, right?"

"W-what? No, of course not... I just... got lost in thought," Cullen rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed.

An awkward silence passed us both, before I finally spoke up, "You don't seem so bad, for a templar." I was no longer afraid that he would harm me.

"Nor you, for a mage," Cullen hesitated for a moment, "I must admit, talking is not the only reason I came here. I came to deliver a message from Ser Emeric, he wishes your aid in an investigation. Normally, you wouldn't be allowed outside the Gallows, but with permission from Meredith you could be granted a templar escort."

"An investigation? What sort of investigation?" I was seriously considering accepting, in fact, anything that gets me out of here has to be-

"Murder."

What.

"I'll take the look on your face that you weren't expecting that," Cullen's expression turned grim.

"N-no, I guess not. Although, I don't think we'll have a problem convincing Meredith," I answer.

Cullen's eyebrows furrowed, "Why is that?"

"She'd be the first person to volunteer me into anything with a slight risk of death. And I have the feeling that Emeric's request won't be _slightly_ deadly, but a lot." My stomach plummeted.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" He asks with hope.

Will I do it? Can I do it? It would help me gain trust... but at the risk of death? I sighed, I knew what I had to do, "What's life, without some adventure?"

Cullen smiled. Maybe he too, wanted me to prove myself. "That's great to hear. Come by the Gallows Courtyard tomorrow morning and Emeric will fill you on the details."

"What about Meredith?" I didn't relish the idea of facing her again.

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to her." He turned to leave, "Although, don't be surprised if she has some conditions about your traveling outside her area of power. Goodbye."

"I'd be more shocked if she didn't. Goodbye," I sighed wearily and watched him walk out of the dorms.

I plopped myself down on the bed, next to my staff, admiring that beautiful intricacy of it. The symbols of power are etched into it, creating a soft glow when I touch them. I wonder... can I use magic in here? Will anyone notice?

I forgo the sense of caring, I had an energy I had to let loose. With a swish of my wrist I create tiny fractals of ice, so beautiful and delicate. Next I summon a dancing fire, the size of my palm, with purple and blue flames, forming faces and places in the heat.

In an instant I whisk away my magic. Someone else was in the room.

"Who's there?" I announce to the room.

"Just I." A small, yet familiar, voice come into my room. It is Gwen, the frail girl from the lecture.

"Your magic is beautiful." She says shyly.

"Thank you...you're Gwen, from-" I'm cut off.

"From the library, yes. I'm also your 'neighbor' as you would call it. I live in the room next to you." She says.

"I don't mean to sound imprudent but..." I start.

"I don't mind, what is it?" I could tell she already knew what I was going to ask.

"Were you and Neal friends, before he was tranquil?" I go ahead and blurt out.

"Well yes, he was my brother," Gwen's heart saddens.

So they weren't together then? "How did Neal know Enchanter Bernael?"

"Neal was Enchanter Bernael's apprentice..." She bit her lip, chocking back tears, "Actually, I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about this any longer." Gwen fled to her room, although not before I saw a single tear drop fall.

I feel sympathetic for Gwen, having lost her brother to the templars. What could have caused Neal, a healer mage, to be punished by being turned into a mindless slave? And if he was an apprentice, that means he had his Harrowing, which should have disqualified him from being turned Tranquil!

This world was more scary a place than I had ever thought to imagine. Meredith only made it worse. With her on the brink of madness, can the mages of Kirkwall endure?


	5. Chapter 5: An Agreement

**A/N: I've been sitting on this chapter for a while and finally decided to finish it, sorry for the wait XP **

**Also, I'll be switching perspectives every once in a while to help flesh out the story more.**

Chapter 5: An Agreement

"No. Absolutely not! Have you gone insane Knight-Captain? Think about it. If I let that... that blood mage run out and about solving problems, what kind of example will that give the rest of the mages?! They'll start to think that we're going soft on them, and then they'll take more risks. She leaves this place, then there are more escape attempts, more executions, and more chaos. Now, we don't want that, do we Knight-Captain?" Meredith slammed her fist onto the table for emphasis, effectively making Cullen jump inside.

He steeled himself for what he was about to say next, "That is not the problem at hand, the current problem is that we have a murderer on the loose, who is very likely a blood mage. We can deal with uprisings, but our first and foremost duty is to protect the public from any magical threats, not to sit back and strengthen our hold on the mages we've already captured. That is like the drunkard at the tavern boasting over victories long past. And we all agree that, that man is pathetic. The templar order is _not pathetic_, and we cannot stand idly by, and watch innocent women die. There, I've said my piece. _You_ think about it, and come find me when you've come to a reasonable decision," Cullen stormed out of the room. Rage filled inside him, but he suppressed it, if it surfaced than he would surely lash out at the nearest person.

He nodded to Ser William as he quickly made his way to his chambers. He stopped for a moment, and just stood there, in the middle of the courtyard, watching mages and templars alike.

These are the people we are protecting; He looked at the mages. These are the protectors; He looked at his fellow knights. These are the ones we failed to save; He looked at the tranquil running the market stands.

A sudden thought hit the front of his mind, one that had been lingering in his subconscious for sometime.

I do believe that mages need to be watched, to be controlled, but... Meredith takes this to an extreme, I realize the precautions we have to make in order for citizens to be safe, and the mages from themselves.

She's killed mages who had passed their Harrowing, because she doesn't believe it's a sufficient test. She thinks that any mage at any time is susceptible to a demon's promise.

In some circumstances she is correct.

The problem presents itself when it comes to morals, is this right or wrong? Meredith tells everyone that everything must get worse before it gets better.

Can I be so sure of that?

"Cullen!" A recruit ran up to him.

He raised an eyebrow in question, he was not used to being called by my name, "What is it?"

"You're needed in the dining hall, there's been a dispute between a templar officer and a mage."

He sighed, "I'll be right there."

Duty always comes first, questions just cloud that and make you doubt yourself.

Still... there is no real answer to the questions that duty creates.

IXI

"This mage scum is a thief! He stole my ring!" Ser Peyard lifted Flint by the collar of his robe. Staring him straight into the eyes with pure hatred.

"He lies! That ring is mine! It's the only thing I still own." Flint struggled under his grip.

"Horace!" A figure with authority entered the room, and with great anger.

"Cullen! Why are you here?" Ser Peyard was genuinely surprised, and shifted under his gaze.

"That is Knight-Captain to you." Cullen corrected Ser Payard, "First put..?" Cullen gestured to Flint for his name.

"Flint."

"Flint down." Cullen finished his sentence.

Ser Payard complied, albeit grudgingly.

"Now, tell me, what exactly happened here," Cullen was getting tired of these stupid arguments, everyone was just looking for a reason to fight these days.

To his surprise, Thalia answered, who had been quietly observing from afar the whole time, "I saw exactly what happened here."

"Shut up, mage." Ser Payard rudely interrupted Thalia.

Cullen held up his hand, silencing Ser Payard,"Let her speak, I'm interested in what she has to say."

Thalia threw a glare at Ser Payard, and then returned to facing Cullen, "Thank you. I saw this templar approach Flint. I was too far away to hear what they were talking about, but it was clear that he was tormenting Flint. I saw Ser Payard try to take the ring off of Flint's finger, when Flint resisted Ser Payard hit him and accused him of thievery."

"Is this all?" Cullen asked.

Thalia nodded.

"Well, that isn't enough to pin on whose ring it is... the mage could have stolen it before hand..." Cullen didn't like saying it, but he wasn't in much of a position to punish a templar on those grounds.

"Wait! There is one more thing!" Thalia wasn't completely sure but if it helped Flint in the slightest, then she'd do it.

"Oh?" Cullen hoped that whatever she had to say, it would resolve this whole problem.

"The ring, it's of Dalish make. It's a sacred gift given by the Dalish to the members of the clan when they become fully fledged hunters. There is no way Ser Payard could have been in possession of a Dalish ring like this. But Flint, he was once Dalish."

Cullen was intrigued, if this was, in fact, true, then Ser Payard would have to answer some questions, "Hand over the ring." Cullen held out his outstretched palm, which was soon met with a small emerald and brown ring.

When he studied it in a closer inspection, he noticed the metal was different from others. It felt like metal but it looked like wood. Ironbark perhaps? If so, then it had to be Dalish. When he looked on the inside he noticed little engravings in another language, it looked to be Elvish, but he couldn't be sure. In any case, he had to make a decision now.

"This ring is indeed of Dalish make. Ser Payard has lied, and in doing so sinned. Take him to the Chantry so he can pray for the Maker's forgiveness." Cullen couldn't do anything more than that, for something as small as this.

"The Chantry? That's it? He assaulted my friend!" Thalia was not pleased.

Cullen gave her one look that made her quiet. It wasn't a look of annoyance, but one that begged.

Cullen gave her the ring, "I trust you can get this back to him?" Thalia nodded to him and went to find Flint, who had already left for the apprentice quarters.

Thalia had to run after him before he reached the boy's dorms or else she wouldn't be able to talk to him about what happened.

"Hey...hey! Flint, wait up!" Thalia was out of breath.

"Oh, Thalia," Flint seemed a little quieter than normal.

"Here's your ring back. Are you okay? I know it how it feels to get harassed by those blighters," Thalia said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Say... how did you know the ring was Dalish? I never mentioned or showed it to you before," Flint asked.

"I just guessed on a hunch, was all," Thalia laughed, "Turns out I was right. Though the whole sacred thing was complete bullshit."

Flint chuckled, his lips quirked up in just the slightest, "Actually..."

Thalia's eyes widened and jaw dropped, "Whaaat?"

That's when Flint burst out laughing; complete uncontrollable laughter.

Thalia frowned, "I can't believe I actually thought you were telling the truth for a second."

Flint recovered finally, and she couldn't help but noticed how his laughter seemed almost forced near the end. She didn't have much time to dwell on the thought though, as Flint's voice aroused her from her wandering mind. Thalia had heard him say something, but wasn't quite sure what, "What did you say?" She asked.

"I said: Thanks for helping me back there, most people around here wouldn't risk getting into the templars' bad graces by standing up to them, let alone get one in trouble," Flint look around to see if anyone was watching us and then lowered his voice, "I should warn you, Ser Payard isn't known for giving up so easily, I would watch your food and drink more carefully next time, and make sure to take inventory of your belongings regularly. It is not unknown for the templars to plant "evidence" around certain mages they find... rebellious."

"Then I should thank you also, for telling me this. Believe me, making enemies with templars is the last thing I want to do, but they make it _so_ hard." She gives him a grateful smile

.

Flint chuckles, "I know what you mean," He takes deep breath and waits for a moment before saying, "I heard about you going after that murderer that's been killing all those women."

Thalia's eyes widened, she didn't want Flint to know because she knew he'd worry, "How did you find out?"

"I over heard Ser William talking, more like boasting, to another officer that he and the Knight-Captain we're going with 'the one that just got out of quarantine' to track down that blood mage serial killer. He said that maybe, with luck, he could kill two birds with one stone," He looked at me with concerned eyes, "Please be careful with Ser William, he is a highly respected templar, well, he is at least among the Order. If the serial killer really is a blood mage, that means there are going to be demons. You can't give Ser William the chance to doubt your will."

Thalia takes his hand and puts it over her heart, "I promise. No demon can lure me in with false pretenses."

Flint nods his head and Thalia lets go of his hand, "You can't die. Your the first real friend I've had in this place for a while now," He looks away and focuses intently on a near by pebble.

"Hey, look at me. I'm _not_ going to die. It's selfish to die when you have friends that care about you,"

Thalia purses her lips, "Understand?" She tried used a harsher tone to get the point across.

She was so used to seeing his happy-go-lucky attitude, he was the positive one who made everyone laugh, not her. Seeing this side of him slightly scared her. It just goes to show how well you know someone until they reveal their weaker side to you.

Flint cheered up, "Got it. And _I _promise not to go all doom and gloom on you again."

"Good," Thalia said matter-of-factly, "Now I have to go, and you need to go get some rest before tomorrow. More studying to be done I'm sure."

He chuckled, "Always. Goodnight Thalia."

"Goodnight Flint."

IXI

"You requested me Knight-Commander?" Cullen voice was steady. Whatever the Knight-Commander had to say to him about his "little" burst earlier, he would endure it. But to his surprise that was not why had had been summoned.

"Do you remember our talk earlier today?" Meredith did not seem angry. She gestured for Cullen to sit down.

"I do indeed. Is there something you wish to discuss on the matter?" Cullen sat down diplomatically.

"I have decided that I will allow Apprentice Thalia to aid Ser Emeric in his search for the real serial killer," Cullen let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, "But. You _and_ Ser William will accompany her where ever she goes outside the Circle."

Cullen raised his eyebrows, why would Meredith choose Ser William of all people? But he asked no questions, instead he thanked her for giving his proposal another chance, "I am truly glad to see you have Kirkwall's best interests at heart."

Meredith cleared her throat, "Yes, this city needs someone who can actually put a stop to its problems," Cullen was almost sure that was a remark made towards the Viscount.

"You may inform Apprentice Thalia that she will be leaving tomorrow morning and to meet you and Ser William at the front gates at dawn. I have already told Ser William of the procedures and I'm sure I don't have to remind you." Meredith stood up and Cullen followed her to the door.

"May the Maker watch over you Knight-Captain, be ready for the morning. Remain vigilant."

"May he watch over us all, Knight-Commander," Cullen was weary when he left her office. Just talking to her drained his energy, he always felt he needed to be on absolute alertness while around her.

He made his way over to the apprentice quarters, he needed to speak with Thalia once more.

IXI

Thalia had made it back to the dorms safely and was already laying in bed, although not asleep. Flint had placed thoughts into her mind.

Would Ser William actually try and kill me? I mean, we would be fighting along side each other, it wouldn't be that hard for "accidents" to happen in the heat of battle.

She wondered if she actually did die, would her family be told? Would she be allowed a funeral for her family to mourn? She wasn't allowed any contact with them, and felt herself missing them sorely.

Thalia heard a knock on her wall, making her jump out of her morbid thoughts. It was a slow and tired knock, one that was well past ready for sleep.

"Yes? Who is there?" Thalia sat up on her bed, covering herself with her blanket, as she was only wearing her small clothes underneath.

Cullen stepped into view and revealed himself to Thalia. He did indeed look tired. "I see you're already in bed, sorry for disturbing you. Though I hope you're able to catch a few hours of sleep before dawn tomorrow, as we have a very busy day catching a murderer and all."

"That's tomorrow morning then? Can't wait to get some fresh air. Hope my excitement doesn't give me insomnia," Thalia smiled at the Knight-Captain, she felt as though she could be comfortable around him right now. She didn't know why, maybe it was because they were both tired and half-asleep already.

"If I were you I'd bottle that excitement for tomorrow," Cullen leaned against the wall, "Have you spoken with Ser Emeric?"

"I did this morning." Ser Emeric had informed me of everything he knew about the case, and I knew Darktown better than most. We were to go to Gascard DuPuis's estate in Hightown to find evidence linking him to the murdurs.

"Another thing you may want to know, Ser William will be joining us." A slight frown could be seen upon his lips, but Thalia thought it could be a trick of the light.

"Thank you for telling me. I assume I'll meet you both at the front gates of the Gallows?" Thalia said.

"Yes. I hope you will not feel too uneasy with him around, I heard about how he treated you while in quarantine," Cullen replied.

"Think nothing of it, I'll deal with it. I see it as diplomatic practice," Cullen smiles at her joke and waves her a goodnight.

Tomorrow would be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6: A Broken Man

Chapter 6: A Broken Man

I never realized how eery Hightown was at night, perhaps because I rarely visited it. Nonetheless, it gave me the creeps, despite being accompanied by two fully armored men.

"I believe the estate is up these stairs," Cullen pointed upward to our destination, I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in the moon light. He had decided not to wear his helmet, unlike Ser William, so I could make out his most prominent features.

What am I thinking? Romancing the idea of a templar and a mage, a horrible idea! I refocused my efforts in following his direction.

Soon enough we found ourselves at DuPuis's front doorstep. Cullen was about to knock when I stopped him, "If this man is a blood mage, do you really think he'd just invite us in? I say we pick the lock. We'll have the advantage of surprise."

Ser William and the Knight-Captain exchange glances before nodding, "Quick thinking Thalia. Although I don't suppose you know how to pick a lock?"

I laughed, "I grew up in Darktown, everyone knows how to pick a lock. Move aside Cullen and watch the master at work." Cullen laughed, but Ser William was not pleased.

He spat acid at me, "You will address your betters as such, mage."

I ignored him, crouching down to inspect the lock, this only further pissed him off. He grabbed my shoulder and whirled me around, forcing me to the ground, "I will not be ignored, bitch."

"Ser William!" Cullen yell-whispered, "Put your prejudices behind you, we are on official business, and I will not have you screw it up because of your inability to corporate."

"Our dear Knight-Captain, the mage lover," Ser William muttered under his breath, as I went back to picking the lock.

Cullen pretended not to hear him, I respected him for that. He knew when it was the right and wrong time to pick a fight.

It unlocked with a click, the door opening slightly, giving me a peek inside before the templars. It seemed normal enough. Darkly lit mansion, fancy furniture, creepy paintings that seemed to watch you, the usual.

I stood and bowed before the templars, "Behold, an unlocked door. Let us discover what mysteries are behind it," I wink.

Ser William scoffs and pushes past me to enter first. Fool. He springs a trap that I may have "forgotten" to mention. Cursing as he tries to pull his foot out of the trap, I waltz past him, barely able to contain my laughter. He glares daggers at me while I'm not looking, but it was worth it.

Cullen follows close behind me, leaving Ser William to deal with his own problem.

I immediately start scanning the area for anything useful. Had I not been a prisoner of the Circle, I'd also be looking for loot. But alas, any treasure that I did find would be confiscated. Unless...I looked at Cullen with mischievous eyes. A devilish smile forms on my lips.

My attention is caught by a certain Ser William's gaze, the smile dies on my lips. I return to searching for information. I spot an interesting looking letter on a table further in the room. Cullen and Ser William were still by the entrance. Quickly, I snatch the letter up absorbing the words.

The sender of the letter is thanking Gascard for a shipment, and in return is sending an artifact...I wonder what kind...

A loud hissing sound behind me answers my question, "Andraste's ass!" I yell. Four shades surrounded me, slithering their way towards me.

Cullen and Ser William clanged their way over to me, but by the time the got to me one of the shades had already reached me.

It swung at me, with it black shadowed claws. I dodged and swirled around, blasting an ice spell into it's demonic face.

The templars kept the other three shades busy, but this one was proving a challenge. It felt as though a decade had passed since I lasted used offensive magic. I found myself exhausted after only a few spells.

Blast! I looked around to see if their was anything I could use. I spotted a blazer at the end of the table, perfect! I lured the demon to exactly where I wanted and...

_Oof! Clang!_ I pushed the blazer over and enticed the flames to grow and consume the shade. All that was left was a pile of demonic ash. I snuffed out the remaining fire with a snap. I had caused some fire damage, but I doubted that mattered, this DuPuis wouldn't be alive for much longer. Try to kill me with shades? I'll show you!

"Looks like we found our guy," I say triumphantly to the templars when they finished up.

"Did you have to knock over the blazer? Half of Hightown knows we're here now." Cullen looks at the smoking ashes.

"That's what happens when you don't let a mage practice their magic. I had to...improvise," I smirked.

"Well your "improvisation" has probably cost us our chance of catching the blood mage," Ser William sneered.

"My improvisation saved my life you cur!"

"It would have been better if you just-"

"Stop!" Cullen cut in between us, I noticed Ser William's hand hovering above his sword. Did he intend on slaying me? Ha! I'd like to see him try! Oh right. Cullen.

"We're wasting time, there's a possibility he hasn't escaped. Forward," Cullen said with authority, marching past us. Mmm, I always thought a man in uniform was-

Shut up Tali!

More demons? How powerful is this guy anyway? He's got his own personal army down here.

After we annihilated the next group, I found another letter. From the First Enchanter of Starkhaven himself. So DuPuis was looking into a missing mage, that's odd. Why would a serial killer be interesting in that?

"What have you got there?" Cullen came up from behind me, startling me.

"Oh! It's nothing," My first instinct is to lie, I had to remind myself that I was working _with_ him. That means sharing information, "I mean, it's a letter. But it doesn't tell us much. Here, read it yourself," I hand him the letter, smoothly playing off my earlier lie.

I can see his brows furrow as he reads on, "I know. I don't quite understand it either." I tell him.

He puts the letter back onto the table, "Could this possibly be a different blood mage than the one we're looking for?"

"I don't think so," Ser William calls from across the room, he's standing in the doorway of what looks like another bedroom, "Come see this."

Upon entering the room everything seems normal, until you realize that there is what appears to be several different woman's possessions, and woman's clothing stuffed to the brim of chests that littered the room.

"Strange, for a man who lives alone." Ser William said sarcastically.

"This isn't good, how many victims has he claimed?" Cullen stares in horror at what the room implicated.

"No real authorities care about the women in Darktown, out all alone...most are raped and killed, their murderer never brought to justice... I do not intend on that happening to these women!" This man, Gascard. I wanted to strangle him! He made me so angry! All I could see was the corpses of dead women laying in the alleys... he _will_ pay.

Cullen lay a sympathetic hand on my shoulder, I smiled gratefully back at him. He was comforting, I'll give him that. And his eyes...I could stare into them all day.

I sighed and reluctantly looked away, I knew Ser William's suspicious eyes were boring into us.

After a few more ambushes from demons we finally found the bastard. He and a young woman, no doubt another one of his victims, were arguing. I almost attacked him on sight, if it had not been for the fact that he himself was not hostile. The woman claimed that he hurt her, and he admitted to using blood magic, but for her own protection. He himself was after the serial killer, who had taken his sister.

"He's still a blood mage. He needs to be dealt with!" Ser William was growing impatient.

"What do you know about the serial killer?" I ask.

"He sends his victims white lilies, right before he kidnaps them." He tells me.

I walk up to him, only inches from his face, he gives me a confused look, "Thank you," I say, and for a moment he looks relieved. Until he soon finds a dagger in his heart.

He looked at me eyes wide with fear, knowing he would not be able to avenge his sister. This man was still a blood mage. I detested blood mages. I twisted the dagger for good measure, ending his life.

The templars look at me in shocked surprise, "What?" I shrug, "I said I was going to kill him, and I did. I'm a woman of her word."

"Apparently so," Cullen said, looking over to Gascard's bleeding body, "In any case, we have eliminated a blood mage, and gained some information that should aid Emeric in his case."

"Yes, and that means back to the Gallows for you," Ser William grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the building, "No escaping for you."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I spat at him. What a horrible person. I look over to Cullen who adverts his eyes, is he seriously not going to do anything about Ser William man-handling me?! Finally Cullen and I make eye-contact. I give him my biggest puppy dog eyes, and I can see his heart soften. Yes! It worked!

"Ser William, I don't think that's necessary," He lays his hand on Ser William's arm, commanding him to let go.

He let go, but not without spite, "As you wish, Knight-Captain."

Ser William bounded ahead of us, leading the way back to the Gallows. He certainly is in a hurry.

Thalia clears her throat, trying to sound as sweet as possible, "Thank you, Cullen." She says his name fondly, drawing his attention further, "I'm glad you're here with me, and not someone else." She could swear she saw him blush, but it was too dark to tell.

"As am I." He looked ahead, not looking her in the eye. If he did, he'd probably blush even more. Smart templar, he's so cute.

Thalia breathed in the fresh night air, it would probably be a long time before she was allowed this kind of freedom again. Unless she took it...

She giggled, she couldn't hold it inside. She felt very good right now, today had been very successful. Her little giggle drew Cullen's gaze to look straight at her. She was smiling up at him, with rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes.

His heart sped up, "Maker..." he said breathlessly.

She cocked her head, looking even more cute, "Yes, Cullen?" She said seductively.

Suddenly the spell was broken. He looked away, ashamed. Bringing his hand up to his forehead, wiping the sweat there and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong?" She asks him, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

He takes one last look at her beautiful form, before pulling himself away. Not looking at her, he takes her by the hand. Pulling her along with him to rejoin Ser William.

Had she not been his charge, he probably would have run off in embarrassment. But his oath came first.

Yes...his oath. He would not break it, not again.

He was painfully reminded of the last woman he had fallen for. She had been smart, funny, and beautiful. He had been infatuated with her.

He remembered the last time he had seen her...on that day...

The circle tower in Fereldan was over run with demons and abominations alike. He had been tortured, his friends killed and transformed in front of him. Everyone else broke, but he...he _did not _brake.

When she came... he thought it was another illusion... he had seen her illusion turn into horrible creatures countless times. He had seen her in every corner of his mind, the blood mages...they latched onto that. Every fear, every fantasy, every _moment_ spent with her had come back to be twisted by the blood magic.

When it finally was not an illusion, she truly was standing in front of him...she treated him coldly, like a stranger. So much had happened to her that he didn't know. He hated that she had so much power over him, that the mages used that to torture him. He demanded the deaths of all the mages...he was so angry then...he regretted what he said to her.

It ended so badly, and not only until much later did he realize that it was not her fault that the tower collapsed. She saved it in the end...she saved him.

Solona...


	7. Chapter 7: Rage, Vigil, Hope, Pride

**A/N: I wanted to take this chapter to do some character development and really help fill in some blanks. I should warn you there's a lot more language in this near the end. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Rage, Vigilance, Endurance, Pride, Justice

Something was different.

The Gallows remained the same, ominous with silent misery.

The mages, still oppressed and downtrodden by the ever cold and cruel templars.

But something _was_ different.

When I looked at the abused and bloody, I had not pity, but anger. Not at them, but at their torturer. _Meredith_.

I gasp, as I realize the change that had taken place. _I_ had changed.

When had I started to think like this? When did I become manipulative? I had always been cunning, but shrewd? No.

I started to think about this feeling settled deep into my heart. It was hatred. And all I wanted to do was take a knife and carve it out. I didn't like it, but I couldn't control it. I have seen what rage does to people, what it does to me... I remember that woman, that _blood_ mage, who had tried to use Lucas and I for her...I shivered...experiments.

I hate blood magic, but Meredith... she makes me want to scream at the injustice of all the mages here, be it blood mage or no. She is crazy, and needs to be dealt with.

I look back to just last night. I hadn't truly noticed then but I...manipulated...Cullen. I used his kindness towards me to get what I wanted. This is not the Thalia I used to be.

I laugh, full of irony. What would Skylar have to say about me now?"

"_Keep your head up! Do you want to be those slavers' stew?" Skylar helped me to my feet. Being a mage and learning to fight like a warrior is tougher than is looks._

"_That hurt! You could have gone a bit easier on me!" I rub my backside, just knowing I was going to get a nasty bruise. Ugh, sparring._

"_I'm not the one who decided to run away, not only to come back."_

"_No, you're the one walking straight into their fire, you crazy bastard," I laugh and shake my head._

_Skylar frowns, "And you insist on following me. You're risking your life, Thalia, I can do this on my own. You can go home."_

"_I need to do this. They still have people, people I know. I can't just ignore that because it's dangerous!" _

_Skylar sighs, "You have a good heart, one made of gold to be sure. I'm afraid that will get you killed one day."_

A heart made of gold? No longer was I that idealistic naive girl.

Now I had a different motivation, and an indomitable spirit. I would not let this place brake me! I _will_ find a way to make Meredith pay, and save everyone here. Just like like that day...

I laugh again, "I guess some things never change, Skylar."

IXI

Something was different.

It was the air, Cullen thought, it seemed to be thicker tonight. Fog, perhaps.

He made a mental note to increase the guard patrols tonight. Escape attempts always seemed to happen when the fog rolls in.

He sighed, wondering exactly what had gotten into him last night. He shouldn't have been so soft on Thalia, he should have just let Ser William escort her out. Losing the respect of the men is a dangerous thing. He can't let a mage have that kind of power over him, not again. What kind of Knight-Captain would he be if he succumbed to the wills of a mage? A dangerous, reckless, beautiful...

He shook his head vigorously. Thoughts like that are exactly what he needs to avoid. He didn't get to being Knight-Captain by having a soft heart and weak will. He would harden his heart again, this time with steel if need be.

His thoughts drifted to the Knight-Commander, to Meredith. She was strong, much stronger than him. He supposed that is why she was Knight-Commander, and not him. She was able to do things he could not. He never questioned her, not until just a few days ago. The decisions that she had been making were...disturbing to say the least.

Cullen was still human, he still had a conscious. He did not believe in the mistreatment of the mages, yet he did not believe in being too lax either. The circle in Fereldan had not been ready for such an attack. The templars there were _not_ vigilant. He knew from experience.

On more than one night he had fallen asleep on duty, only to be woken up by a smirking Solona. He was lucky it wasn't an angry mage. On the night the circle had fallen, other templars...weren't so lucky. The most ironic thing, the reason he didn't die in the ambush, is that he was awake in the library mulling over memories of Solona.

He shivered. The images of blood mages entered his mind, the experiments that they performed on his friends...right in front of him.

Cullen exhaled a large breath, clearing his mind of all gory thoughts. He had a patrol to organize after all, distractions could not be afforded.

He _will_ remain vigilant.

IXI

What a strange girl... Flint found himself thinking as he picked over the slop called dinner.

A shem helped him of all things. He hadn't made friends with any humans at the circle until she showed up. Despite everything that had happened to him he still didn't trust humans, at least not at first.

His thumb brushed against his ring. _Their _ring. Lyna...

They were going to bond, to be together for the rest of their lives, but cruel fate had other plans for him and he was taken to the circle of Fereldan. He assumed she had moved on, believing he was dead, and had bonded with another. At least, he hoped she did. He wished her happiness and love.

This ring was the last thing he had to remember her by, to remember what it had been like before the circle. Before the horror that continued to fill his life.

The circle of Fereldan fell not long after he arrived. Blood mages had taken root there, having plotted for years that day.

Yet Thalia was not the first shem to help him. He would have died that day in the tower if it had not been for the Grey Warden.

Thinking about his happy humble beginnings and how he got all the way here... in Kirkwall...

He had his fair share of adventures ever since the fall of the circle, but the second he had gotten word that his clan was traveling near Kirkwall...he had to come.

He just had to see Lyna's face again. To know she was alright, to let her know he was alive. But again cruel fate intervened and he was taken screaming to The City of Chains.

Now he sits here, pondering over his lost life. So close yet so far to his clan. His family, his heart...his _home_.

IXI

He spat, "He's a fucking mage-lover, that's what. I bet he sleeps with them, since he loves them so much! That git doesn't deserve to order us around!"

Ser William was one of the few templars not on patrol this cold night. He sat at a round wooden table playing cards with the remaining off-duty templars.

"I'll tell you what's what," Ser Payard takes a sip of his ale, "We should see to it ourselves that Cullen gets punished. Then maybe ones of us can get to be the Knight-Captain." He smiled devilishly.

"You mean to frame him?" Ser Alrik spoke up, suddenly becoming interesting in the topic. If he was Knight-Captain then he would certainly be able to push his agenda even further...

"We's done it to the mages we don't like. Why not the man we's don't like either?" Ser Payard revealed his cards, "Four of a kind boys, looks like I takes all."

"Not so fast Horace," Ser Alrik holds up his hand, "Straight flush."

"You dirty cheater!" Ser Payard almost flips over the table in his outburst, "Otto, you better nots be cheating!"

He smirks smugly scooping the coins into his bag, "I have done nothing of the sort, now what is this plan you were going to tell us about?" He expertly evaded Ser Payard's accusation.

Smooth, this guy should be in politics. Ser William thought to himself.

Ser Payard laughed, "I've been thinking, whats if we use that...eh...girl...what's her name again? The one thats friends with that knife-ear withs the ring."

"Thalia." Ser William says with distaste.

"That's the one!" Ser Payard chuckles, "She and the Captain are too close don'ts you think?"

Ser William starts to laugh, this...idea...he just knows he's going to love it, "He might as well have bent over for her. It won't be hard to convince the Knight-Commander of that!"

"Yeahs, but I'm thinking something even better. What's you say we don't need no framing? What's you say we actually push them, and catch them red-handed. Then Cullen won't put up no fight, stupid honor filled piece of shit. Haha! We'll get him and her at the same time!"

"Play the match-maker you mean? What kind of backward plan is that?" Ser William is not convinced.

"Ha! Match-maker my arse! We's won't be like no match-maker you ever met. Because I gots a plan. I thinks you may likes this, Reeve."

Ser Reeve William raises an eyebrow, "Will I?"

"When's the last time you were withs a woman?"

IXI

Anders did not expect the woman at his doorstep, he could not have known how life changing an impact she would have on him. On everyone, on this entire city, on the world.

He invited her in, and her rag-tag group of companions. They asked if he was a Grey Warden, they asked for maps, they asked for assistance.

He thought of his apprentice and friend Thalia, doomed to the Gallows. These lot looked like a capable bunch.

"I'll give you these maps in exchange for a favor."

"As long as it doesn't involve children or animals," Hawke had said to him.

Anders gave her a strange look but continued, "I have a friend, she was captured and taken to the Gallows months ago. I fear for her safety, as does her family. Surly you've heard of the Royals?"

Hawke's gaze turns serious, "I have, they helped turn Darktown around. To the best of their abilities anyway... Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Anders nods, "I am. Her name is Thalia, she has dark red hair and violet eyes," He pauses, "Before I tell you anymore, will you do this? Will you help me free her?"

Hawke has a look of hesitation that her companions use as time to input.

A tattooed elf speaks out against the idea the most, "This is a bad idea. How can we trust this mage? We barely know him. This is not worth the risk of gaining Meredith's attention."

"We need those maps Hawke. There's no way into the deep roads without them. By the time Meredith finds out we'll already be gone." A dwarf with a hairy chest speaks in favor of freeing Thalia.

She sighs, "We have no choice, but how do we know you'll keep your word?"

Anders thinks carefully, this could be his only chance, "I will offer you my aid and skills in battle for now. Creating a plan to free her will take time, after it is done I will give you the maps, as promised."

"This is foolish!" Fenris exclaims and storms out of Ander's clinic.

"He's a good person, just a little rough around the edges," Hawke smiles. Anders gives her a skeptical look.

"He won't try to stop us from freeing Thalia," She reassures him.

"So," The dwarf claps his hands together, "When do we start Blondie?"

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading my story, and if you have any criticism, compliments, or just want to let me know you're waiting for the next update, leave a review :)**


	8. The True Order of Things

**A/N:** **I'm switching to a different POV for Thalia. It will be in third person from now on.**

Chapter 8: The True Order of Things

Anger! Injustice!

These were the thoughts that filled Thalia's mind as she paced restlessly back and forth in her cell.

Just as she had been getting used to the apprentice's quarters, she had been shoved back into her cell for no reason!

How? How can the Templars be allowed to do this? Abuses of power and physique alike were making the Order corrupt. She wondered if Cullen was aware of what happened to her.

The moment she finished her thought she heard heavy footsteps down the hall. Cullen? She thought.

She waited with baited breath, hoping it was someone to get her out of here.

Through the darkness a man in plated armor appeared before her and unlocked her cell without word. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Thalia's heart pounded in fear at the mystery of the man. It was clear he was a templar, but which one? Why hadn't he said anything?

Her questions were answered as the Templar removed his helm and silently placed it on the floor.

"Cullen," Thalia let out a breathy whisper.

He motioned to remain silent. When Thalia began to protest by asking more questions, he placed a gentle finger upon her lips. He gazed into her eyes with a suppressed longing.

Thalia was afraid and confused. This didn't seem like something Cullen would do… Suddenly she was reminded of her previous quarrel with the Order, she opened her mouth to speak her concerns...but his sweet lips fell upon hers in a haste.

She had been taken by such surprise that she forgot all thoughts and issues, they had been forced out by Cullen's overwhelming desire.

Thalia's eyes widened at first. He was a Templar and she a mage! They could both die because of this! But the way that he held her against him made her shiver. She got the feeling that he didn't care about the consequences.

Thalia fell into his arms, embracing him. She was hesitant, but he cleared that from her mind and made her brave.

They were entangled in each other until dawn, bliss and pure pleasure filled their night with happiness.

"Cullen…" She had whispered to him after they had reached ecstasy, "I think I love you."

Thalia had never loved someone before, not like this. He responded to her by taking her again under him.

Cullen was not what she had expected...He was so much more!

Happy and content thoughts drifted her to sleep. She even forgot, just for a moment, that Templars and mages existed.

~X~

"By the Maker…" a voice awoke Thalia. The voice was filled with disbelief and betrayal and...it was female.

MEREDITH! Thalia shot upwards and looked around her.

Cullen's form lay beside her, sleeping unaware of the seething woman before them. She then turned her heavy gaze to look upon death itself. "Knight-Commander." Thalia meant to have a strong voice, but it failed her and filled up with fear.

Why didn't Cullen leave? How could he have been so careless as to stay the night? My love…

"You…" Meredith pointed at Thalia with a trembling hand, "You have corrupted him! Spread demons into his mind! Whore, you will die I promise you that!" Meredith grabbed Thalia and threw her to the ground, "Get out of my way!"

Cullen had been awoken by this time, "Meredith, I promise you, this is not what it looks like. I swear I don't know how I got here. I swear by the Maker!" He looked so helpless and weak without his authoritative armor.

"Don't speak the Maker's name! You will suffer too, you have broken your sacred Oath to Him and will pay the price." Meredith called the guards to take him away without the dignity of clothing.

Cullen looked to Thalia for an answer, he seemed clueless...Thalia didn't understand. Did he not know what they did last night? Did he not remember?

Oh Maker. Thalia suddenly felt so guilty, did she cause this? Did she cause his impending death?

She remembered he had been so forward last night. He could have been drunk but she didn't remember smelling alcohol.

"We will be back for you later, whore." Meredith spat at her and slammed the door.

Thalia became crushed under an inexplicable weight, the weight of loving a dead man and being dead.

~X~

One day later Thalia was escorted into the courtyard. A swarm of faces, mages and templars, surrounded her. Some pitied and some judged. But none of it mattered when she saw him. Cullen.

She cried, there in front of everyone. She screamed and yelled and bellowed.

Cullen looked up at her in indifference. He didn't recognize her through the blood running down his face. He looked...so different. Thalia was sure he had been tortured all night. Bruises and whip marks suffered across his body, his eyes were sunken as though the life of him had been sucked out.

"THIS!" Meredith shouted across to the audience, "IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BREAK YOUR SWORN VOW!"

Cullen was strapped to wooden post. A lasher man came up to him and beat him naked.

Thalia tried to help him, to get away. But the Templars restrained her, forced to watch with the rest of the mages.

This display was a warning to everyone of when you disobey the Knight-Commander.

Why is nobody standing up to this horror? Thalia looked wretched and wished she could kill Meredith for this crime. Conveniently, Orsino was nowhere in sight. The only man, elf, that could possibly say something against her and not be killed.

Finally, the nightmare ended. The beating stopped. And just as she had once been dragged into the cells of the Gallows, Cullen slid across the stone with his blood trailing behind him.

~X~

"Let the two spend their last night together before the Maker's judgment falls upon them. Let it be known that I showed them mercy."

Meredith's decree had them chained together in a windowless cell, waiting for death and unaware of how time was passing them by.

Cullen was silent for a long time, he fell unconscious, but finally his hoarse and dry throat echoed against the walls, "Why is the Maker punishing me? For what in my life have I deserved this hell once again just to die at the hands of another evil."

"What did they do to you?" Thalia face was filled with tears, but Cullen could not see her through the darkness.

"...they took me to a Harrowing...and they...I don't know how they knew the mage would fail but he did...he turned into...Maker," he sobbed, "It was cruel...Meredith's knew why it was torture see that _thing _again. She knew...to remind me of what mages become. Abominations."

"Cullen, I'm so sorry…" Thalia didn't think about the consequences before, and now she was regretting it dearly. It would cost her life.

"How did I get there Thalia? Why were we...was I...I mean…d-did we?" Cullen stuttered.

"You don't remember anything?" Thalia couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"No, not at all. The last thing I remember was being invited by some of the knights to...have a toast? Then, waking up next to you... And suddenly Meredith…" Cullen caught his breath, "My life. The Order. Everything that I've gone through. It surmounts to this: execution by those I once trusted."

Thalia refused to believe that this was their ultimate fate. She wasn't going to die here, among enemies as a whore. She had a future awaiting her.

"Cullen, I'm going to get us out of here." Thalia stated in a strong voice despite her earlier tears.

A shocked silence filled the space between them then Cullen answered, "Okay."

He didn't question her, or doubt her. At that point he was willing to do anything.

Thalia thought for a long she before coming up with a risky plan, "When they come in here to take us to the..block...I'm going to kick upwards and knock the sword out of his hands. You're going to catch it, hopefully, and we'll charge at the other one. You know the weak points of the armor right?"

"All too well," Cullen answered grimly. Her plan would only work if everything happened the way they thought it would.

Their arms were chained to each other, and they were back to back. They would have to attack as an extension of each other, as one.

"We can do this." Thalia said.

"How can you be so sure?" Cullen asked.

"Because we weren't meant for this. This is our test of our will to survive." Thalia resolved to leave the Circle alive no matter what.

"I've already been tested, but I trust you," Cullen steeled himself for the worst.

Thalia caught her breath, last minute nerves entered her system, "Here they come."

The knights were unsuspecting and lackadaisical in their attitude. They casually walked towards the two, and suddenly the first one's sword was in the air threatening to spear him.

The two prisoners attempted to catch it but it fell clattering to the stone floor.

"Shit!" the woman shouted.

The second guard drew his sword to intimidate the two.

It did not work.

With grace and swiftness, the two moved together, reaching the fallen sword before the first guard.

They popped up, Thalia raised her arms to give Cullen the extra length he needed. The sword fell upon the knight in one sweeping move. The first guards body lay dead on the floor before the second guard could react.

"They're trying to escape!" He shouted desperately out. He tried to run, but the duo caught him before he could warn anyone else. The sword pierced the back of his neck smoothly.

"How…?" Cullen was out of breath. He found it disgusting yet...exciting...that he had killed knights of his Order...the pigs of his Order.

"Have a little faith in me," Thalia winked at him. She was panting heavily, blood had been sprayed across her front.

"I will never doubt you again."

~X~

They wouldn't have much time before Meredith realized their absence.

Fortunately, Cullen knew another way out of the quarantine cells, one that didn't go right through the Gallows courtyard.

"This way, it shouldn't have anyone patrolling it right now." Cullen lead her through the winding halls, lamps barely lit guided her to Cullen.

An open window staring out across the sea stared back at her with malicious thought, "So we swim then?" Thalia asked, already aware of the answer.

"Only option," Cullen dived head first into the open sea.

_Brave._ Thalia silently commented before jumping in after him.

The waves were strong, the current harsh, but Thalia's will was made of steel. She pushed her legs out even when they screamed back at her. Her arms were becoming floppy, and with each movement water splashed upon her face choking her.

She struggled to find Cullen through the chaos of the sea, but his unmistakable golden hair was a beacon to her tired eyes.

Some time later they ended up ashore on a beach near the Kirkwall docks. Thalia didn't know how much time had passed, but the sun was setting, streaks of fire lit up the sky in a panic to recede into darkness.

"Mmm..uuhn?" Thalia wiped salt and sweat from her brow to find Cullen hovering above her.

"Oh thank the Maker!" He exclaimed, he swept her into his arms pulling her into a relieved embrace, "I thought I was alone, but you're alive."

"I almost died?" Thalia asked, she didn't remember drowning.

"You passed out, I had to pull you along with the current…" Cullen helped her stand up, although the shifting sand made it hard.

"You saved my life, thank you," Thalia gave him a grateful smile.

"We saved each other back there," He looked back at the sea and laughed, "We make a pretty good team."

"Ha, yeah we do don't we?" Thalia said.

Cullen's countenance changed from relaxed to panicked, "Where do we go now? Meredith is sure to search up and down the city for us."

"I have friends that know how to make a person disappear." She remembered her family and friends back in Darktown, and how much she missed them, and her old way of life. Anders…

"And who might those people be?" Cullen asked hesitantly. He didn't want to go from one evil to another.

"A mage. A good mage at that," Thalia noticed how he still stiffened at the word, "He's a healer. And he won't harm us...but before we go anywhere…" Thalia looked at him up and down in his still very bare form.

Cullen frozen and looked down slowly. He instantaneously moved to cover himself, while he blushed profusely, "Y-yes...some clothes would be nice."

Thalia's smile reached her eyes before her laugh broke through, "You're so cute!"

Cullen whimpered in protest, turning away from her. Thalia almost made a comment regarding how she had already seen him much more intimately, but she remembered that he didn't remember anything from that night. She didn't want to make him even more uncomfortable, but she couldn't help but wonder if Cullen felt that way about her still. If it had been _him_ that had made love to her so intensely.

"Let's go," Thalia said, washing away her thoughts like the tide had almost washed her away, "Darktown awaits us. And so do your new clothes."


	9. The Great Plan

Chapter 9: The "Great" Plan

Ser William had a strange feeling stir in him that night. He recognized it as guilt, but denied it to be anything more.

Guilt? Why should he feel guilty? He was only doing what he believed was right. Those two deserved the death they'll get. All mages should just go die in a hole somewhere.

The last thought made him cringe with a bitter cotton taste in his mouth. For the first time in his whole life he didn't want that to come true. He **didn't **want all mages to die.

He turned over in his sleep hoping to leave behind his disturbing thoughts on the other side. When his frustratingly confusing thoughts persisted he expelled a loud breath and sat up in his bed, "What is wrong with me?"

He wasn't sure if he was asking himself about his controversial line of thought...or about his moral decision to go through with Ser Payard's plan.

"How did they convince me?" His head fell in his hands while regret fell from his eyes.

Ser Payard's plan had disgusted him to an extent he had considered it to be a personal offense. Every aspect about it was drenched in magic and blood, something that Reeve couldn't stand. He felt rage boiling inside him, hatred towards that damned group of Knights that convinced him that sleeping with a mage was a good idea.

The worst part was that some small part of him enjoyed it. It tore at his insides and ate his heart. Waking up next to her...for a moment he forget everything. He had smiled and played with her soft and beautiful hair. His day dream was broken suddenly by the fact that he was himself again, he had to finish the plan quickly before Thalia awoke.

Ser Payard and Ser Alrik had promised him that Cullen would be sitting "asleep" by the front desk of the quarantine. All he had to do was replace himself with Cullen. It was so easy, and so deceitful. There was no honor in this, but Reeve quickly chastised himself for thinking like Cullen. Honor? Cullen always talked of honor, but this is where it got him.

Thalia had told him she loved him. He had been in Cullen's body of course, but no one had ever spoken those words to him with such a genuine love. He was jealous of Cullen, but also angry at him for loving a mage. But then here he was sleeping with one! Ser William felt like a hypocrite.

He hated imagining her face because then he would remember how sweet and caring she was. But it was all for him. Cullen. The love. The honor. The position.

Now, Ser William was taking all that away from him. It felt good and revolting at the same time.

A hidden thought, a desire, slipped into his mind unnoticed by words or tangibility. He stood up and dressed in common garb. He was going to visit their cell before they both met the noose.

IXI

"What do you mean they're _gone_?!" Meredith shrieked at Ser William.

The two had escaped just before their execution, killing two knights in the process. Reeve had felt a twinge of relief that his mistake hadn't been made final.

Luckily for him Meredith didn't pick up on it, instead she put him at the head of the group of Templars tasked with capturing the ex-Knight-Captain and the blood mage.

Reeve didn't want to be the one to drag them back in, but he said nothing. Meredith wanted blood, and there wasn't anyone who could stop her.

Before the Templars headed out Meredith decided to give an "inspiring" speech, "Search the city up and down! I don't care what you have to do! We can't let them slip through our fingers. If we let them get away we show ourselves as _weak_. Then the mages will get brave, and we do not want more trouble on our hands. The Order shall remain vigilant!" She sent them with haste, and ordered the rest of her templars to prevent the rumors of escaped prisoners from spreading.

Ser William did as he was told, suppressing the inner voice that screamed for his newly found moral standing.

IXI

"You're just going to have to trust me," Thalia held her hands out for Cullen to accept.

"What if something goes wrong? You said so yourself you haven't used magic in a while…" Cullen looked at her hands with a mild worry.

"This isn't fire or anything dangerous like that. Come on, do you want to stay naked forever?" Thalia smirked, looking him up and down to make him uncomfortable, "Now that I think about it-"

"Alright!" Cullen blushed so deeply that Thalia wondered if he had internal bleeding in his face.

"First you're going to have to remove your hands from your uh, area," Thalia averted her eyes as best she could.

Cullen grumbled something like 'This is so humiliating' under his breath.

Thalia focused on her magic, it had been so long she had almost forgotten the rush of pure power that filled her veins as she reigned in the Fade. It felt good, she felt whole again. She conjured up images of a starched shirt and farmer's pants complete with worker's boots. Thalia placed both her hands on Cullen's bare shoulders, her focus was not broken by his slight quiver from her cold hands.

It was intimate for him, but she was on another plane. Her images became a reality as the lyrium entered her world. An invisible force of magic settled around Cullen's skin, slowly fading into a visible and tangible existence.

Cullen's eyes widened as he felt the weight of clothes once again, but he dared not to speak until Thalia opened her eyes.

She smiled at her work, thinking to herself that Anders would be proud.

"Thank you," Cullen said simply, he was finally able to start feeling comfortable...and warm.

"That's what friends do."

"Well I've never had a friend that could do that. Thanks anyway, but I suppose we shouldn't linger here any longer. Let's hope no one saw us," Cullen moved ahead of her for the first time, since he wasn't slowed by trying to cover himself with his hands.

Thalia laughed, "It's good that you're gaining your confidence back, but you're going the wrong way. Why don't you let me lead?"

"Oh…" He scratched the back of his head and followed Thalia to her mysterious friend in Darktown.

IXI

What Hawke truly wanted, past helping her family, was a mystery to everyone but the Maker. Even she didn't understand her own inconsistency, but none the less she had agreed to help Anders. And Anders agreed to help her.

The only hard part was coming up with the plans. The Gallows wasn't exactly the easiest place to break into. She had to scout it out several times, looking for weak points and looking for Thalia. She was forbidden from speaking with the mages, or knowing any specific details about their schedules. One day, she was able to sneak past the inner gates into a courtyard, there was such a commotion that no guards took notice of her. What she saw completely horrified her.

Everything was a blur, Templars and mages screaming for punishment or mercy. Hawke's eyes were glued to the man tied to the post. His head hung down in defeat while each whiplash ran gleaming red down his bruised and scarred body.

It was the Knight-Captain. Although unrecognizable, Hawke heard the Templars screaming insults at him: 'Mage-fucker' and 'Traitor'. Before the whipping stopped she was pushed back out by the crowd, unable to see the ending of the display.

Were they going to kill him? What exactly did he do? Can Meredith really do this to one of her own?

This completely changed Hawke's plans. She needed to talk to Varric right away, his eyes and ears could learn more than she could within the guarded Gallows.

IXI

"What the hell happened?" Hawke asked Varric as his somber expression took hold. The Hanged Man's usual drunken crowd covered the sound of their sensitive conversation.

Varric didn't want to answer, his eyes downcast, but Hawke's piercing gaze gave way to him, "I don't think we'll be able to get those maps Hawke."

"What?" That wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"What you saw was the result of a certain Templar falling in love with…" He took a large breath, "Our favorite mage's friend."

"Thalia?"

"The one and only."

"Shit!" She pounded her fist on the table. How the hell were they supposed to get her out now? She would be on top surveillance, but still...those maps were the key to bringing her family out of the swill they were living in.

"There must still be a way, Varric, there has to be. Do you have any connections with the Templars?" Hawke's voice turned panicked.

Varric shook his head, "I wouldn't be able to make a deal in time...their execution is tonight."

Hawke felt herself slipping, her dream was falling beneath her. She would never get her family back to the place it rightfully deserves! She fell into her seat, gazing into a point she couldn't describe. She had stopped thinking, suspended her thoughts of failure.

"I'm sorry Hawke, but this isn't the end. I know you'd like to think that is it but maybe we can talk to Anders and…"

Hawke held up her hand for silence. For a moment they both held their breath until Hawke gave into Varric's reality, giving up her own. His had a better ending anyway, "Yeah, you're right. Let's go see him, and hope he hasn't already found out."

IXI

Anders had a normal day for once, Hawke hadn't come to see him or take him on any adventures. The day was coming to an end and he would have almost called it boring. His last patient walked out the door with a fully healed leg. It had been a nasty one, bone sticking out from his shin. But Anders proved his skill once again.

As per a normal day he thought of Thalia, his bright apprentice. Some days he imagined her walking through the door as if nothing had happened. She would go straight to his table of herbs and start making elf root, scolding him for not keeping his supplies up.

"It's not my fault, Hawke has me running around fighting all the time…" He said to no one in particular.

Thalia had been special. Her magical ability astounded Anders, she was a fast learner and adapted quickly. He wanted her to take over the clinic, but now she was gone. Her smiles and laughter would be missed.

Anders was unsure if Hawke was ever going to rescue Thalia, but he knew Hawke was dealing with other life-threatening issues. Anders and Hawke had been growing closer, but Anders refused to give into her relentless attempts at flirtation. He wouldn't do that to a person, being with him would be a terrible idea.

"Anders!" a voice ran through the door and at him. It was feminine and young and full of that magic that had been lost.

His head shot up from his daydreams to look at Thalia running across the clinic. He didn't move. His expression only changed to confusion. Was this another dream? She didn't seem real.

He looked over her shoulder to see a common man, he looked weary and beaten. Another patient, Anders thought.

He arose from his bed to make his way to the man, ignoring his running imagination.

Suddenly, he was hit by that moving body of force that was she. She tackled him to the ground laughing.

Anders gasped, "Thalia! You're real!"

"Of course I'm real! I'm free! I'm free!" The realization swept over them both as they started laughing and cheering.

Anders felt so happy, a happiness that had not been felt since her absence. She had become like family to him. She was too old to be his daughter and too young to be his sister. But she was something else.

"Ahem," Cullen cleared his throat. He felt a bit out of place, watching the two of them jump around like happy mad men.

Anders looked at him closer and recognized him at once. It was the Knight-Captain! His defenses went up and he drew his staff.

Cullen stepped back, he felt vulnerable without his own weapon.

"Templar! Thalia why have you brought him here? Don't you know what could happen?"

"He's not a Templar anymore...just as I am not a Circle mage anymore," Thalia explained.

Anders raised a brow, still not understanding.

"We were going to be executed, we barely escaped...and we came here hoping to find shelter. Anders, he's a friend and means no harm." Thalia calmed him

"I can speak for myself," Cullen walked calmly up to Anders, he felt as though he had met this mage before in a time long ago, "I'm Cullen Rutherford, sadly I have no title now."

"Cullen? Were you ever stationed at the circle in Ferelden?" Anders asked. Thalia was curious why he would ask such a question. Did Anders know Cullen?

"Yes, I was. That must be why you look so familiar, I believe there were more than a few search parties for you during your time there, seems as though you eventually got away," Cullen seemed to have left his pride for the Order behind.

Anders thought for a second, he remembered hearing tales of the circle after he left. Of demons, fire, abominations, and death, "Were you there when-"

"Yes." Cullen answered curtly, it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it.

"Ah," Anders understood his distrust and fear of mages, anyone would feel that way after that horror.

"What?" Thalia asked, she was lost in the conversation.

"Nothing that needs to be brought up, anyway Thalia you said Anders could hide us?" Cullen changed the topic.

"I believe so, isn't that right Anders?"

Just as Anders was about to answer two more people walked through the door.

Hawke stopped in her tracks while Varric burst out laughing, "Well I'll be damned Blondie, looks like you did all the work yourself. How did you manage it?"

Hawke looked at the dead man, the man she had seen whipped until he was broken. Here he was standing before her in sensible clothes and a tall demeanor. Then there was Thalia, who stood close by him with her messy dark hair and tired violet eyes.

"Together, we saved ourselves," Thalia spoke in Anders's place.

Hawke's spell broke and she spoke out in her regular confidence, "You're a hell of a lot more capable than I thought. I'm impressed." Although she spoke to Thalia her eyes never left Cullen.

"Does this mean we get the maps?" Hawke gave Anders a cheeky smile.

"My friend, you can have them all." He placed a reassuring hand on Thalia's shoulder, "It's good to have you back."

The five of them drank a toast to the living, and their shared freedom. It would be a new morning for them all.


End file.
